


Warrior, Princess, Woman

by Astronut



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Kapp's thoughts on Plourr Ilo.  SongficBased on the X-wing comics and Isard's Revenge.  Fits with my X-Wing: Dissolution





	Warrior, Princess, Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a songfic challenge at Downtime in 2006. 
> 
> Please do not repost without permission.

Warrior, Princess, Woman

Kapp sat, drinking his lum to dull the pain generated by the horrid music assaulting his ears. She dropped heavily into the chair across from him, spilling a bit of her lum on the cantina’s dirty floor. “You’ve got a pretty good right hook.” 

She looked at him appraisingly. “You’re not too bad yourself. Intel?” 

“No, Commandos. Care to transfer? I could use a fighter like you.” 

“Sithin’ right you could, if a single commando can’t take out four snubies. But I prefer flying. The explosions are much more satisfying.” The smile she shot him stayed with him long after she left. 

_She can kill with a smile_

***

“How’s the ankle holding up?” he grunted as he helped her limp up the dune. 

“As long as you keep helping as much as you keep yapping, I’ll be just fine. You must be suntouched to come after a downed fighter.” The sand shifted, and she gasped as her weight fell on her bad ankle. 

“I heard starfighters made satisfying explosions and I couldn’t wait to see one up close. Rescuing you was just an afterthought.” 

She glared. “Just keep telling yourself that, ‘cuz I don’t swoon. Not even over knights with shining horns.”

_She can wound with her eyes_

***

“Ibtisam fought well, but I suspect you’d have done just as well.” He was perched on the back of a couch across from the chair in which she sprawled. There corner of the room went unnoticed by the other, celebrating pilots. 

“If I want empty flattery, Kapp, I’ll head back to court.” 

“Yes. I heard you’re a princess now.”

“I’ve always been one. There’s just been no reason bring it up.”

“Why aren’t you on Eiattu? Don’t your people need their great and glorious ruler?” 

She snorted. “They can handle themselves. Maybe if they see the nobles squabbling and flailing about for a while, they’ll declare Eiattu a democracy and I can stay here, far away from Rial.” 

“Who’s Rial?” 

“My betrothed.” 

“Do you love him?"

“Of course.” 

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

***

He tightened his chest armor, turning as he heard footsteps approach. “Just wanted to give you one last chance to brag. You’re going to have a lot more fun on the ground then we’re going to have babysitting.” 

“Have a good trip home? Heard you hosted a nice state diner, Princess. Winter was quite impressed.” 

She shrugged as she knocked a lock of hair from her eyes. “It had to be done. Celchu’s and Winter’s little adventure certainly livened things up.” 

“And Rial?”

“What you want to know about that gundark?”

“I like your hair that length. Covers up your lack horns.” 

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

***

“Sounds like you had more fun than expected.” He had approached her quietly. She sat leaning against a tree, away from the others. 

“Did you find her?” Pain tightened her voice. 

“She was a good pilot and a warrior. She’ll get a hero’s last rites.” He squatted down near her. 

“Nrin will be devastated. They danced around each other so long, and now…”

“How about I buy you a drink?” 

She broke away from her blue study and looked at him in disbelief. “I don’t exactly see a cantina around here.” 

“When we get back. We’ll find a nice, seedy cantina, have a few drinks, and bust a few swoopy’s skulls.” 

Her eyes met his. “Were Rial here, he’d want to bust your skull. Since I told him I fight my own battles, I’d be the one doing the busting,” she said slowly and softly. 

“Do you want to?” He was met with silence for a few long moments. 

“I have an obligation to my people, and that includes marrying Rial. If only they’d see how holding on to all these ridiculous traditions is hurting them.” Almost inaudibly she added, “…is hurting me.” Her face lost her momentary vulnerability, and her voice gained strength. “Give me time. Look me up your next leave. And make sure that cantina has lots of ugly, stupid swoopies.” 

“Are there any other kind?”

_Yeah, she hides like a child_

***

The three of them sat around a table in the _Lusankya’s_ officer’s mess, watching as the other Rogues danced, talked, and vigorously recounted battles long over. Each of them nursed an untouched drink, not speaking to the others. Gavin’s dark eyes stared through the table, thoughts on recent blows to the heart. Nrin gazed out the viewport at the starry expansive, contemplating old wounds. Kapp studied his drink, thinking of skull busting that had never occurred. Abruptly, he stood, breaking his companions’ concentration. 

“Gentlemen, I’d like to propose a toast. To missed chances and lost loves. And to our women. May their spirits lend us their strength.” 

_But she’s always a woman to me_


End file.
